Ballia district
Balia}} Ballia district ( , ) is one of the districts of Uttar Pradesh state, India. Ballia district is a part of Azamgarh Division situated in eastern Part of Uttar Pradesh. Main occupation is agriculture. Ballia City is district headquarters and commercial Market of this district. There are four Tehsil (Taluka) in this district viz Ballia, Rasra, Bairiya and Belthara. Rasra is second major commercial area of district, having one government sugar mill and one cotton weaving industry. Though Ballia's core occupation is agriculture but there are some small industry are existing. Maniar is known for its bindi (Indian ladies putting on their forehead) industry and major supplier. History The great nationalist and the hero of First War of Indian Independence, Mangal Pandey was born here. National Hero of "Quit India Movement" Chittu Pandey and freedom fighter Ram Pujan Singh were also from Ballia. The city of Ballia, the district headquarters, is believed to the birth place and workplace of Maharshi Bhrigu. The language spoken in Ballia is Hindi and Bhojpuri, a dialect of Hindi. Former Prime minister of India Late Chandra Shekhar was a native of Ibrahimpatti in Ballia district. Ballia is surrounded by two major river Ganges and Ghaghra (Saryu) that make this land more fertile. Demographics According to the 2011 census Ballia district has a population of 3,223,642, roughly equal to the nation of Mauritania or the US state of Iowa. This gives it a ranking of 108th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 16.73 %. Ballia has a sex ratio of 933 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.82 %. Languages Languages include Bhojpuri, a tongue in the Bihari language group with almost 40 000 000 speakers, written in both the Devanagari and Kaithi scripts. Culture Contribution of Ballia to Hindi Literature is immense as many prominent scholars hail from Ballia like Hazari Prasad Dwivedi, Parshuram Chaturvedi, Amarkant to name a few. Ballia can boast of one of the most prominent NRI in USA Jagdish Chandra Shukla who heads the University of Occeanogrophy and published hundreds of paper related to environment. Ballia is surrounded by two major river Ganges and Ghaghra (Saryu) that make this land more fertile. Ballia is also considered as a holy Hindu city. It has big and small temples. Bhrigu temple in Bhrigu Ashram is considered to be a famous temple where Bhrigu Muni was supposed to reside. Bhrigu muni is the one who according to Hindu Mythology hit Lord Vishnu on his chest. Behind Bhrigu Ashram earlier River Ganga used to flow. Famous Dadri Mela (fair) is still held annually and people from all around the place come to visit it. Tourism Six miles in the east on Ballia-Bairiya bandh, the village Dubehar is renamed after the name of Mahrishi Durvasa Rishi, where was his Tapovan, during tapasya, he ate Dub (grass) i.e. Dub-Aahar, so the village named as Dubehar. In village Dubehar, there is Devi Durgaji temple in the middle of the village, where at every Ramnavami, the devotee performed Puja & Havan and after this they give self minor blood to Maa-Durga. The devotee stand before Maa Durga with folded hands as Namaskar position, a barber (Naai) stand by side, cut a minor mark on the right solder with ustara (a shaving kind of knife) to blood com-up, the devotee wipe their blood with Bel-patra (Bel-leaf) and put it before Maa-Durga. This act is called 'Vardaan'. It consists of many block (kasbas or tehsils) among which chief are bansdeeh, maniar, ratsar. It has many famous temples like barmyin (pronounced baar.r.ma.in), suryadevta, aseganath etc. There are even chief villages like kaithwali, hanumanganj, basantpur etc. Kaithwali is famous for its bird sanctuary (surhatal). In village Shaikhpur from Sikanderpur 5 km on the road of Maniar are many famous Moharrum there. Original Silver (Chandi) 4 ft Tazia Moharrum celebration since 1875 there is karbla building right now not available same design in world accept Kaba, Saudia Arabia one can visit your team and trace the place. There is nne family Shia'a Syed Ghazanfar Hussain (Nawab Saheb) behind of Dargah Shareef living in since 1875. References External links * Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Ballia district